Breach in Trust
by StoryReader888
Summary: In every relationship, there are worries that the other is cheating. Rory feels it strongly as she thinks about how Aizen has always treated Momo. Could it be... could he really love Momo instead of her? Or was she worrying for nothing?


In every relationship, there is doubt and jealousy. Even the strongest relationships encounter these problems. It doesn't matter how much you trust and love your partner, the worry, the fear that they are cheating on you is still there. You can lie and say that you don't get jealous. You can lie and say that you've _never_ - not even once - worried that your significant other was seeing someone else. It's a side-effect of the drug called love. And the stronger the love, the deeper the worry. You love them so much, and fear losing them. The thought of losing them to someone else boils in the back of your mind like a hungry fly around food.

Most people ignore the feeling and have faith in their partner. While others act on it and fly into a jealous rage of accusations. How could they not? Seeing some whore flirting and touching their girlfriend or boyfriend or husband or wife. What if they see something in that whore? What if they leave? More often then not, the accusations are false. If you ignore it, the relationship stays the same, but guilt still pools in your stomach. If you act on it, the realtionship will, 9 times out of 10, end or, at the very least, become tense and awkward.

But, what alerts us to an unfaithful partner?

Sneaking around and acting secretive?

Staying late at work when he/she doesn't have to?

Mysterious phone calls, texts or letters?

Smelling of a scent not belonging to yourself?

Or is it something else? Maybe all of the above? What if it's something innocent _disguised_ as something bad, something treacherous?

What if he/she is planning something special?

What if he/she is just trying to get a raise or promotion?

What if he/she is arranging a surprise for you?

What if he/she was searching for a cologne or perfume for you?

The only proof that someone is cheating is to catch them in the act. You can't believe an outside party. You can't jump to conclusions and go around accusing your partner or stressing out over it. But, it's impossible to do that. We say we can, but that's a lie. It's hardwired into our DNA to feel that way.

So, let me ask you this:

Do you trust me?

_**Our Trust has been breached**_.

Rory never agreed with the choices Aizen had made. She didn't agree with what he was doing, either. But she loved him deeply, so she went along with his plans. Even though he rarely said it, she knew that he loved her. At first, that made her happy. But she couldn't deny that she was jealous, and often found herself worrying about if Aizen would leave her for another woman. He could easily find better, and had not a single reason to stay with a filthy human like her.

The undying source of her jealousy? Hinamori Momo, Aizen's ex-lieutenant. She never failed to notice the way he treated her when he was still a taichou, the way he looked at her and spoke to her. And the way she literally kissed the ground he walked on. Right to the very end, she was treated like a special pet to Aizen. Rory hated it, but she bit her tongue. She believed that once they were safe in Hueco Mundo, Hinamori Momo would simply be a thing of the past. But she had been wrong.

Aizen might not of known it - or maybe he did and just didn't care -, but Rory knew that he watched Momo in that damned monitoring room of his. She had walked in on him to see her on the screen, and that damned smile reserved just for her. His brown eyes had followed every movement she made on the screen. Did he really love Momo and not her? Had she mistaken his actions for ones of love, when they were really nothing more than friendly jestures? Was she just a toy for Aizen? A replacement? Was Momo his true love?

She felt herself grow dizzy at the swirling questions in her brain. She wanted answers, but she was too afraid to ask him. She wasn't afraid because he could - and probably would - kill her, she was afraid that her worries would push him farther away. She was also afraid of his answer. If she didn't have Aizen, who did she have? Noone. Noone welcomes back a traitor.

"RoRo-chan?" Gin cocked his head to the side, staring at the female questionably.

She snapped out of her thoughts, moving her gaze from the floor to the fox-like ex-captain. "Oh, Gin! Hi!"

He frowned. "Are ya okay, RoRo-chan? Ya look kinda out of it."

"Oh, I'm fine." she waved him off with a fake smile.

Gin could see through her act, though. For awhile now, she had been acting strangely, and he was beginning to get worried. But she wouldn't admit to anything being wrong; she was a damn good actress, hiding what she felt. He knew what he had to do. If she wouldn't respond to him, then maybe Aizen could do the trick.

Aizen looked up from his cup of tea as Gin entered the meeting room, his usual smirk nowhere in sight. "Something I can help you with, Gin?"

"It's 'bout Rory."

No smirk. No honorific. No nickname.

Aizen narrowed his eyes at the younger male. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don' know,"

"You don't know?" he repeated, arching a brow.

"She's been actin' strange," Gin furrowed his brows. "Zonin' out alot more tha' usual, forcin' smiles. She seems worried 'bout somethin',"

"She hasn't been eating or sleeping properly, either."

The two men turned their attention to the blind man that had just entered the room. "Ya noticed it, to?"

Tousen simply nodded in reply. He didn't need eyes to see that Rory was distressed over something.

Aizen was not happy. He had been so busy with his plans that he hadn't noticed a change in her. Normally when she had a problem, she'd always come and talk to him about it, no matter what it was. What was different now? Aizen stood up, walking past the two former captains and exiting the room. Right about now, Rory should be in the bedroom they shared, reading one of her many books.

He was right, in a sense.

Rory _was_ in their bedroom, but she wasn't reading. She was sitting on the side of the bed, leaning over so her arms were resting on her knees. She was staring blankly at the wall across from her, but it was obvious from the glazed over look in her eyes that she wasn't actually seeing it. Her chapped lips were parted as if she couldn't believe what was before her. How could he of let her get this bad?

Aizen walked farther into the room, but she didn't notice him. Atleast not until he stopped infront of her. Her eyes widened and she was brought back, her head snapping up. She swallowed nervously and put on a fake smile. "Sousuke! Something wrong? You're usually still working this time of day..."

Aizen's emotionless face did not change as he examined his girlfriend. She looked pale and malnourished, like she hadn't been eating enough. It was faint, but he could still see the dark circles under her eyes, indicating that she hadn't been sleeping properly. The way she was sitting when he entered the room confirmed it all. He narrowed his eyes, racking his brain for a reason. Were the Espada giving her trouble? No, none of them were dumb enough to do that. Well, except for maybe Nnoitra and Grimmjow. Was she unhappy in Hueco Mundo? Did she want to return to the World of the Living? Or was it something else entirely?

She blinked up at him, confused by his actions. "Sousuk - "

"What's the matter?"

"Eh?" she blinked again. "Nothing's wrong."

Aizen reached out a hand, his finger tips brushing her cheek. "Don't lie to me. You're pale. Kaname and Gin have informed me that you have not been eating or sleeping like you should. Is that true?"

"I've always been pale." she laughed, ignoring the nervous feeling swirling in her mind. "No offense, but Gin isn't exactly the best cook. And I'm not too fond of the food here, you know how picky I am." Not a complete lie. Gin couldn't cook to save his life. "As for the sleep thing, I just haven't really been tired." she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, her gaze leaving his face and focusing on the white pants he wore. There was no reason to be so nervous, she was an excellent liar. But would Aizen have the power to see through those lies?

"Are you unhappy here?" his voice softened and his eyes followed suit. "Do you want to return to the World of the Living?"

Her eyes widened and her hands clutched tightly onto the fabric of her jeans. Is that what he thought? Would he send her back and be done with it? She lowered her head, allowing a shadow to form over her eyes. When she finally spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper. "No, I... I'm not unhappy being here. And I do miss the world of the living, but... I want to stay here... with you..."

Aizen kneeled down, grabbing her chin between his thumb and two middle fingers, forcing her to look at him. "What's making you unhappy, Rory?"

Her heart skipped a beat when that deep velvet voice spoke her name. She didn't want to lose him, she couldn't! She shook her head, pulling away from him and closing her eyes. Aizen was shocked; she had never pulled away from him before. "Rory." she shook her head again, eyes shut tightly. He pushed her back onto the bed, one hand beside her head while the other rested over her wrist. He leaned down to her ear, his warm breath fanning over her neck. "Rory."

Her wide eyes stared up at the ceiling and she knew she was submitting to his will. She couldn't deny Aizen. "I... I'm afraid," she whispered.

"Afraid? Of what, love?" Hearing that word used to make her heart soar, but now it just hurt.

"Of losing you..."

"Losing me?" he pulled back, his brown eyes staring down into her own.

She looked away from his piercing gaze. "Can I ask you something, Sousuke?"

"Of course."

"Do you love Hinamori?"

"Hmm?" he blinked down at her. That was the last question he expected her to ask. "Why would you think that?"

"Back in Soul Society, you'd always look at her so lovingly, and send her such a loving smile that noone else ever recieved. You've never looked at me like that. I didn't expect you to, but it hurt to see her get all of your attention and affection. I'm not clingy, and I'm not jealous, I just... I wish I knew what she has that I don't..."

Aizen was't expecting that, either. "Hinamori Momo is no longer in my life. You know I only acted that way to gain her trust."

"I saw you in the monitoring room watching her the other day!" she looked up at him, releasing the breath that she hadn't even known she was holding. "You were smiling that special smile!"

Realization flashed through his eyes and his lips twitched up into a smile. "And how long did you stay and watch me?"

"I saw her on the screen, and your smile, and booked it."

"I see. If you had stayed a little bit longer, you would of seen me watching..." he paused to lean down, his lips brushing her ear. "..._**You**_."

"Eh?" she blinked, confused.

"The footage I was watching at the time was from when you and Momo spent the day together to give me, Gin, and Kaname some time alone. I was not watching her, I was watching _you_."

"S-Seriously?" she whispered, her eyes shining as they met his.

His hand slid away from her wrist, moving up to gently trace her bottom lip with his thumb. "Fool," he whispered, letting his lips brush hers. "I'm too intoxicated by you to want anyone else." his lips slammed against hers as his body pushed her into the bed. She could feel it in his kiss. It was so strong that he didn't need to voice it, and she didn't need to hear it. Her arms wrapped tight around his neck and she felt her previous worries disappear.


End file.
